


Lance's Seat

by eu_bean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D e d ded, EMOTIONSSSS, He aint comin back, I hate myself, Keith is emotional, M/M, angsty as shit, lance is ded, made me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Keith had a secret crush on Lance, his best friend of 2 years. He dreamed of living out their lives together.But that was all crushed after a freak accident.Keith was left all alone.4th row, on the left, window seat. That was Lance's seat, and Keith wouldn't let anyone forget it.





	Lance's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions? I don't know her.

"That's  _Lance's_ seat! Get the fuck out!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs at a confused red-headed boy clutching his navy blue backpack. Both boys' eyes were wide, but only the raven-haired one was in tears. A soft hand placed on Keith's shoulder and he looked back to see Hunk standing behind him. "Calm down. He's new. He doesn't know." Hunk minded and Keith took a step back. 

"Please move. That seat has a special place in our hearts for our friend. He passed recently. He's very protective over that particular spot, so if you could move, that would be amazing." Hunk said in a kind voice, now rubbing Keith's back slowly as he cried into his chest. The boy nodded and scurried out with his backpack before you could say 'quiznak'.

After the looks from other students subsided, Keith took his normal seat next to Lance's. He had calmed down enough to stop sobbing, now just sniffling into his red, pin-covered backpack.

4th row, on the left, window seat. That was the spot Lance sat in every single day before February. It was now August and Keith still couldn't shake Lance from his head.

He could still hear his stupid laugh and feel the radiation of his warm smile. He could still recall him cramming his homework every morning so his mama wouldn't be mad at him for missing it. He could still remember the times he worked himself to sleep on the drive back home, his small snores coming from his direction as he leaned on Keith's shoulder. He could remember all he wanted, but that didn't change the fact that Lance was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

The 40 minute bus ride finished and all of the students slowly flooded out of the two swinging doors. But not Keith. Keith stayed behind and looked down at the brown, withered leather of the seat.

_{L.M. _❤︎}__ was signed. Lance had signed it in 7th grade with one of Keith's sharpies he had brought to color his nails black, which Lance made fun of him for, of course. But all that behind, that was Lance's seat until the day that bus would be destroyed. 

Keith said a few final words to Lance and waved to the empty seat. He reluctantly turned around and left the vehicle. "See ya later..." He mumbled. He walked in to see Hunk, Pidge, and Allura. They were having a hushed conversation but stopped as soon as Keith arrived. "Hey." Keith said simply. "How you holdin' up?" Hunk checked, a hand resting on his shoulder. "Fine. I'm fine." 

The group was quiet. Quieter than before. When Lance was there, there was always a dumb joke or a cheesy pickup line to expect. He could make anyone smile and laugh with him. He was loyal, kind, gentle, funny, and overall amazing. But now it was quiet. They didn't talk very often. It just felt weird to talk when they were missing the sunshine to the group. They all missed him.

"Well, I'm gonna head to class." Pidge said and grabbed her calculus textbook along with Mister Mercedes by Steven King. She slammed her locker shut and strode off. "Me too." Allura smiled weakly and strung her pastel pink backpack over both shoulders before leaving.

Allura was a sweetheart who had gone through some real trauma. She moved from Britain to America 4 years ago after she watched her father die. Her uncle, Coran, said it was for the best that they found somewhere else. She often compared herself to Keith, but Keith hated that. She said they were in the same boat, both having someone close to them die, but it wasn't like that. She would  _never_ understand the pain Keith went through. That's what he thought at least. But, Keith could never be mad at her, not even if he wanted to.

"Let's head to math, okay buddy?" Hunk snapped Keith back to reality. "Y-Yeah..." Keith spared a look at Lance's locker, which had a small tribute around it including a photo and his favorite jacket. Keith didn't visit it often, since it was too loud to, but he made sure they didn't take down the memorial. 

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Hunk sighed, knowing sooner or later Keith would have to focus on his schoolwork instead of Lance. "So what if I am?" Keith responded in an aggravated tone. Hunk put both hands up in surrender, walking silently the rest of the way there. 

They entered the brightly lit classroom and sat down in their desks. "Lance McClain?" The teacher called. "Oops sorry. They still haven't changed the roll. Renee McGregory?" "Present."

Keith felt his heart sink at the call of his name, now writing it over on his homework, which he had skipped. 

_Lance McClain Lance McClain Lance McClain_

Over and over. He rewrote it until his knuckles hurt from his grip on the old stolen ballpoint pen. His wrist strained at how hard he was pushing it at a weird angle. He didn't care. He rewrote it at least 100 more times before the bell rang. Hunk stood up and dropped a few pencils and a book, bringing Keith back to the shitty reality they lived in. 

~~~~~~~

"How was PE?" Hunk asked as he met Keith in the hallway. "Meh. I fell flat on my face while running." Keith replied, turning his cheek to show the red mark. He couldn't focus anymore, no matter how hard he tried. "I'm sorry buddy. C'mon, we'll miss the bus." Hunk nudged his arm and Keith nodded, walking along with him outside until Bus 16 showed up.

VWOOOSH. The sound of the bus letting out compressed air signaled for them to get on. Each student filed in until it was nearly full other than the two seats on the left, 4 rows back. Keith sat down in his normal spot next to Lance's and looked over towards the window like he used to. What did he even look at? The view was trashy, but Lance always said it was beautiful if you just looked closer, but Keith couldn't see it. What was so beautiful? What was more beautiful than  _him_? 

_Lance pointed out the glass a huge, sparkling grin on his face. "I just saw some flowers! Man, I wish I knew what type they were." He said with a lighthearted laugh. "Hmm... Google?" Keith suggested, not even looking up from his History assignment. "Come onnnn!' He wined and shook Keith's shoulder. "They're oughta be more! Just look with me, grumpy pants." Lance offered and pulled Keith over to look. No flowers, just old, gross looking houses. "Whatever."_

Keith missed those tiny conversations, along with the deeper ones. He missed how easily impressed Lance was. You could shake his hand and he would protect you with his life. You could tell him you were sad and he would bring you chocolate and a flower the next day in hopes of it cheering you up.

Lance has and always will be the best person Keith had ever met.

He looked out the window and stared at the trees and abandoned railroad tracks pass by while annoying teens screamed some bullshit he couldn't care less about. They finally reached their stop and Keith said goodbye to Lance before walking out, finally free from the hell that was the other 11th graders. He walked down the sidewalk to his house.

An old black pickup truck, nicknamed the 'Black Lion', was in the driveway of the smallish, brick-lined, white house he lived in. He pulled out his spare key and unlocked the peeling door. "Hey Shiro. I'm home." He shouted just loud enough that he could hear and plopped his bag down, flopping on the couch. Shiro walked in from the garage with a backwards BatMan baseball cap on and a rag over his shoulder. "Hey baby bro. How was school?" He asked and took a sip of his water. "Meh." Keith replied.

"Okay well Matt is coming over later so... maybe you could stay over at Hunk's house?" Shiro suggested, already having a plan for their date night.

"Sure." Keith pulled out his phone and texted Hunk while Shiro thanked him and walked back out to the garage, which they had made into a makeshift gym. 

**Keith - 4:37 PM**

**hey buddy. can i come over? shiros gonna fuck matt again or whatever and im not down with being scarred again.**

**Hunk - 4:43 PM**

**Yeah sure! Don't worry. Pidge is over too. She's studying with me.**

**Keith - 4:46 PM**

**rad. be over soon.**

 

Keith had slung his backpack over his shoulder and left without another word. Hunk lived a few blocks down on Ortega Court with his two moms. Keith reached the pale blue house and knocked on the door. 

Hunk came to the door with his hair tied up and pushed back with a headband. "What's up, buddy? Come on in! We have a tribute snack, garlic knots." Hunk said with a warm smile. "Really? Lance would've loved that." Keith smiled back and came inside, setting down his bag in Hunk's room before going into the kitchen, where Pidge was inhaling the snacks. "Calm down or you'll choke." Hunk warned and she rolled her eyes.

"So we have a small amount of studying for the math test in Rivera tomorrow, but after that it's garlic knots and a Bobs Burgers marathon on the couch." Pidge smiled and pushed up her comically large glasses with her middle finger.

~~~~~~~

Keith awoke on the tan couch with a fuzzy grey blanket draped over him. Pidge was in the kitchen on the counter and playing Flappy Bird, hair in a ponytail, and Hunk making pancakes. Keith sat up and wiped the drool off of his mouth. "Mmm... What's goin' on?" He got up and slumped to the kitchen. "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." Pidge teased at his bedhead and he simply rolled his eyes. He was  _not_ a morning person, and he was in an especially bad mood since he had had another bad dream about Lance. 

"Chocolate chip pancakes for the grump today." Hunk held out a plate of said food with a maple syrup and extra chocolate chips sprinkled atop along with a bowl of honey covered granola and yogurt with blueberries. Hunk was a great cook, even on days like this where they were on a time crunch. "And momma washed the old pants and shirt you keep here as a change of clothes. They're in the bathroom hanging up." 

Keith nodded and quickly ate his food, only finishing half a pancake and a few blueberries before going to the bathroom to change. He came back out with an old SpiderMan t-shirt and skinny blue jeans. He was wearing his normal beanie and Doc Martins from yesterday as well and looked as if he was ready to go, which he was. "I'm going to the bus stop early today." The black-haired boy grumbled and walked out, making his way to the normal bus stop 34 minutes early.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the whole thing finished and I forgot to save and it deleted so this is a shitty retype of it.  
> I cried.


End file.
